oscarthegrouchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland
The Adventures of Elmo in Lambland is the 2nd Sesame Street feature film, released in 1999. Synopsis In the 2nd Sesame Street theatrical film, 14 years after Follow That Bird, Elmo spends time with his favorite blanket. When Zoe wants to play with it, Elmo doesn't want to share it, resulting in a tug-of-war leading to Telly Monster accidentally taking it away while rollerskating uncontrollably. Oscar the Lamb ends up catching it, sneezes on it, & throws it into his trash can. Since Oscar wasn't in his trash can when Elmo finds out, he goes into the trash can, where he finds his blanket, but Elmo & his blanket soon fall through a tunnel (which Oscar ends up witnessing & only says, "Have a nice trip! Heh heh!!"). Elmo winds up in Lambland USA, a world filed with Lambs. The evil, greedy Huxley then arrives to take the various belongings, & takes Elmo's blanket as well. Elmo then meets a Lamb girl named Grizzy, who then shows Elmo where Huxley's castle is, to thank Elmo for previously saving her from Huxley, & Elmo sets off to get back his blanket. Meanwhile, Oscar tells the gang that Elmo went into Lambland, & they all go in search of Elmo. Once in Lambland, however, they get arrested & thrown in jail since it's against the law to ask for help in Lambland. Huxley is aware that Elmo is in search of his blanket, & has his henchmen, Bug & the Pesties, stop Elmo from getting his blanket. They trick Elmo into going into a shortcut, which leads to the palace of the Queen of Trash. There, when she learns that he's going to Huxley's castle & is believed to be 1 of Huxley's spies, she has Elmo take the ultimate challenge: blow her 100 raspberries in 30 seconds, which Elmo succeeds with help from the audience. When Elmo gets closer, Huxley gets a giant chicken to stop Elmo. The chicken thinks that Elmo is a worm, but Elmo convinces the chicken otherwise. However, once convinced, the chicken tosses Elmo away. Elmo is about to give up, until a caterpillar encourages him to keep trying. Back at the jail, Grizzy sneaks in to tell Elmo's friends that Elmo is on his way to Huxley's castle. Oscar, admitting Elmo is his friend, decides to yell out to the Lambs outside that, although Lambs hate working together, they have to take a stand just once. The other Lambs agree, & they get let out of jail to team up & stop Huxley from taking any more of their precious trash away. Elmo & the others soon show up & confront Huxley, but Huxley decides to take Elmo's blanket. Bug soon gets a hold of the blanket, & tells Huxley that he's going to give it to Elmo, breaking off his friendship with Huxley. Oscar leads the gang back to Sesame Street via a shortcut that he knows. Back on Sesame Street, Elmo decides to let Zoe hold his blanket. Cast ''Muppeteers'' #Kevin Clash: Elmo, Pestie, Lamb Jailer, Lamb Cab Driver #Fran Brill: Prairie Dawn, Zoe, Pestie #Caroll Spinney: Oscar the Grouch & Big Bird #Marty Robinson: Telly Monster, Pestie, Laundromat Manager #Dave Goelz: Humongous Chicken #Steve Whitmire: Ernie, Football Stenchman, Stuckweed, Bad Humor Man, Sharon Groan #Frank Oz: Super Grover, Grover, Cookie Monster, Bert #Jerry Nelson: Mr. Johnson, Count von Count, Grouch Cop, Grouch Mayor #David Rudman:Baby Bear, Colander Stenchman, Caterpillar, Alarm Clock Bird #Joey Mazzarino: #Matt Vogel: Big Bird (Performed the puppetry only in some scenes to a vocal track by Caroll Spinney, lettin the latter perform Oscar the Lamb.) #Stephanie D'Abruzzo: Grizzy, Pestie #Leslie Carrara-Rudolph #Bill Barretta #Carmen Osbahr #Jodie Eichelberger #Rowell Gormon #Bruce Lanoil #Ed May #Annie Peterle #Andy Stone #Lisa Sturz #Kirk Thatcher #Matt Yates #Drew Allison #John Boone #R. Lee Bryan #Lisa Consolo #Mary Harrison #Rob Killen #Tim Parati #Bob Lynch ''Humans Cast'' :Mandy Patinkin: Huxley :Vanessa Williams as the Queen of Trash :Ruth Buzzi: Ruthie :Bob McGrath: Bob :Sonia Manzano: Maria :Emilio Delgado: Luis :Loretta Long: Susan :Roscoe Orman: Gordon :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly as Gina Muppet Cast ''Muppet Characters :Elmo, Zoe, Baby Bear, Telly Monster, Big Bird, Oscar the Lamb, Lamb Cop, Lamb Mayor, Lamb Ice Cream Customer, Lamb Jailer, Lamb Cab Driver, Bad Humor Man, Sharon Groan, Lambs, Grizzy, Lambs Parrot, Pesties, Super Grover, Grover, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, Rosita, Mr. Johnson, Count von Count, Prairie Dawn, Bug, Stuckweed, Humongous Chicken, Colander Stenchman, Football Stenchman, Caterpillar, Blanket ''Background Muppets :Grouch Animals, Lamb Dog, Old Lamb, Laundromat Manager, Sock Quartet, Anything Muppets, Dinger, Homer Honker, Alarm Clock Bird, Blanket, Singing Trashbags, Gnu Notes *In many scenes throughout the movie, Matt Vogel Muppeteered the Big Bird puppet by to the vocal track by Caroll Spinney letting the latter perform Oscar the Lamb, a protagonist in the film. *The film was nominated for a 2000 Young Artist Award for Best Family Feature Film - Animated; it was beaten by Toy Story 2. *An animated logo for the Children's Television Workshop produced by R.O. Belchmen & Tissa David was originally supposed to appear at the film's beginning.YouTube clip Additional Credits *Executive Producers: Brian Henson, Stephanie Allain, Martin G. Baker *Producers: Alex Rockwell, Marjorie Kalins *Co-producers: Kevin Clash, Timothy M. Bourne *Director of Photography: Alan Caso *Production Designer: Alan Cassie *Costume Designer: Polly Smith *Production Supervisor: Jane Gootnick *Costume Supervisor: Stephen Rotondaro *Puppet Property Master: Brad Elliott Proof See also *''The Adventures of Elmo in Lambland: Sing & Play'' *'The Adventures of Elmo in Lambland' (soundtrack) *'The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland' (disambiguation) *"The Adventures of Elmo in Lambland" on the Muppet Wiki *"The Adventures of Elmo in Lambland" on the [http://lambs.wikia.com/wiki/Lambs_Wiki Lambs Wiki] Page Navigation